This invention relates generally to the art of electrical connectors, and more particularly, to sealing an electrical connection in which a pair of aligned electrical conductors are conductively interconnected in a butt joint by a crimped ferrule.
Various connections have been devised for joining aligned electric conductors to one another including the use of a crimpable metal ferrule which is surrounded by an insulating sleeve. Even though the insulating sleeve has a close fitting relation with the insulation covering of the electrical conductors and with the ferrule, the sealing fit has not proven entirely satisfactory to prevent long term oxidation of the conductor terminals and ferrule.